


Renewed Hope

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis can see, M/M, Noct lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: The dawn has come, Noct is alive and Ignis decides the time has come to act on his feelings towards one of his friends.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Renewed Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raidelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/gifts).



> This fic is for the lovely @raidelle who requested some promnis. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

It all happened in an instant, the daemon he was fighting simply dissolved into a cloud of black miasma. Prompto knew what that meant; Noct had done what he’d promised. He’d saved the Eos from eternal darkness. The other indication that things had shifted was his gun he couldn’t dismiss into the armiger anymore.

However, at that exact moment, Prompto didn’t know for certain whether or not Noct had survived his battle against Ardyn. Their plan to stick together until the end hadn’t worked out. Ardyn had easily separated them and left Gladio, Ignis, and him to fight a daemon army alone. The onslaught had been so great that Prompto had lost track of his friends.

In a panic, he began to run around looking for signs of life. He knew where they’d all head to, they’d check on Noct first. Ignis had figured out how Noct could beat Ardyn without having to die in the process, but that didn’t mean it had played out that way. 

It was in his frantic run up the battered steps to the citadel that he spotted Gladio limping towards him. “Do you think he made it?” Prompto asked with worry.

“Dunno blondie, we gotta get there first to check. Where’s Iggy?” he huffed in obvious discomfort.

Prompto scanned the area but saw no sign of the advisor. The urge to look for him was overwhelming but he also needed to see Noct. Forcing the thoughts away that suggested death and loss he forged ahead. Gladio refused aid when they were near enough; he practically shoved him away and up the steps. 

“Don’t wait for me, we need to find Noct and Iggy.”

“On it!” Prompto replied as he sprinted up the stairs. Gladio’s grunts of pain sounded out behind him as he ran towards the throne room. That was the last place they’d seen them. Noct and Ardyn.

Ripping open the door Prompto’s breath caught in his throat. There in the middle of the room was Noct, lying on the floor. Yelling out loud in a gut reaction Prompto raced forward and fell to his knees next to his friend. Unsure of what to do he gently placed his hands on Noct’s shoulders and gave them a squeeze. The prince, no, their king groaned and scrunched his face up in discomfort.

Letting out an undignified squeal at the sight Prompto couldn’t help but smile and promptly start crying. They’d done it, Noct was alive and Ardyn was gone. Noct seemed to finally have enough energy to open his eyes to take in his friend losing it.

“Prom, I’m alright,” he said weakly. 

“Prompto! What – thank the gods,” Gladio exclaimed as he steadied his body against the door frame. “Don’t scare me like that!” he hollered. 

Noct didn’t attempt to get up but managed to roll his head to the side. “Gladio, you made it. Where’s Ignis? Is he alright?”

Prompto was about to comment that they still hadn’t found the advisor when a scraping noise nearby caused him to look up. There in another doorway stood Ignis, he was hunched over holding his side. The sheer relief at seeing him alive made Prompto shout loudly, again. His emotions were threatening to overtake him. Everything was happening too fast but not fast enough. 

Gladio was still working to get over to them when Ignis appeared. The shield's excitement at seeing him was just as animated. He tried to hobble over to help Ignis but ended up falling over halfway there. What a sorry looking lot they all were, beat and battered from battle. “Can you make it alright?” Gladio asked as he panted heavily from where he’d crumpled on the floor. 

Ignis didn’t answer verbally but continued to shuffle slowly towards them. He seemed to be afraid until he spotted Noct looking up at him. Their small moment of relief lasted a few brief seconds, but it was enough to set Ignis at ease. Prompto watched as Ignis’ shoulders sagged, he’d been unsure of the outcome, just like them. 

He didn’t say anything as he carefully walked closer, his eyes still locked with Noct’s. “It’s done, you did it,” he breathed reverently.

“We did it,” Noct corrected from his position sprawled across the broken marble floor.

A small bubble of laughter spilled from Ignis’ lips right before he began to fall sideways. Without pause Prompto shot up and caught the man, guiding him down slowly so he wouldn’t hit the floor. Looking quickly to see if Ignis was hiding any severe injuries Prompto could only see surface bumps and bruises. “Iggy, don’t die or anything, what’s wrong?” Prompto asked in a rush.

“Got in a fight,” was all he offered with a small smirk.

“Look! Oh my gods, look!” Gladio blurted suddenly.

Glancing up, Prompto noted what Gladio was getting so excited about. There was sunlight, real honest to astrals sunlight beginning to pour in through the windows of the throne room.

“No one can call me lazy ever again,” Noct sighed with a smile.

“I wouldn’t dream of it princess,” Gladio said happily.

“Iggy, can you see it?” Prompto checked as he tried to hoist the advisor upright a little more.

Ignis blinked a few times, his green eyes catching the first rays of light and making his eyes water. “it’s lovely,” he uttered softly. Then without any warning, Ignis grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Unable to process what exactly was happening Prompto sat frozen in place. Ignis pulled away just as quickly and smiled up at him. “Wha – what?” However, Prompto didn’t get an answer as Ignis promptly passed out in his arms. 

“Guys, guys! What just happened!? Ignis kissed me and now he’s unconscious--- help,” Prompto whined.

“Huh? What are you talking about? Specs kissed you? Like he’s happy we’re alive and thanks for helping kinda smooch or different?” Noct asked quickly, his penchant for distracted rambling coming to the surface despite their serious setting.

“It was on the lips,” Prompto offered still in shock at the turn of events.

“Wait, you mean he _just_ kissed you?” Gladio checked as he dragged himself closer. “He’s breathing okay, right? You’re freaking me out again Prompto.”

“Yes and yes, you both missed it, but he grabbed me and kissed me, on the lips.”

“Huh, I guess he wasn’t kidding.”

“Kidding about what, explain!” Prompto ordered though it was hard to focus on everything that had just happened. They’d survived Ardyn, Noct was alive, and the sun was shining for the first time in ten years. Prompto was slightly overwhelmed.

\--

* * *

Prompto couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the window. He’d been sitting and staring out at the sun-drenched landscape all day. A makeshift hospital had been set up in one of the less damaged areas of the citadel. This meant his current view overlooked what used to be gardens. The area was torn up from 10 years of war and darkness, but that didn’t change the fact that it was being blessed by light again.

Things that used to glitter in the sun were allowed to regain their life once more. Turning away for a moment Prompto peered across the room to check on his friends. Of all of them, he’d been lucky enough to escape serious injury. Gladio had a few busted ribs and a sprained ankle. Ignis appeared to have a bruised rib along with a bump to the back of his head. Noct was alive and simply beat making him a total pile of mush.

The three of them were resting peacefully; even in the tiny crownsguard issued cots they’d been provided. The arsenal of old and new recruits that had stormed the place after the final battle had been startling. Cor had led the small crew and was taking charge of organizing their next moves. Everyone was tired, but Prompto figured Noct deserved a break. He’d beat a cranky two-thousand-year-old immortal relative. That act alone should merit some downtime.

The four of them had been ushered into the space as soon as it had been cleared and readied. Cor seemed to understand that they needed some alone time. This was how Prompto found himself sitting on a cot staring out the window and pondering the future.

The only noise to be heard in the small room was Gladio and Noct snoring, a true sign of their utter exhaustion. They were safe and that’s all that mattered at the moment. Though, when Prompto had decided that he wanted to sit on the cot nearest to Ignis no one challenged him. Now that the frenzy was over Prompto had time to think. He could go back and analyze the way Ignis interacted with him. The advisor had always been kind but maybe there had been something more, and Prompto had missed it somehow. Glancing over at to the man in question, Prompto was happy to see he was resting comfortably. Covered in blankets up to his chin, Prompto watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as Ignis slept.

Was there any possibility that the kiss had been purely friendly in nature? They had just finished saving the world so maybe Ignis had been really, really happy about it. Or without his glasses, he thought Prompto was Noct. Shaking his head at the thought Prompto debated about what to do when Ignis woke up again. He might not even remember the incident, though Gladio had indicated it wasn’t as spontaneous as Prompto thought.

Ignis had told Gladio one night years ago that if he ever saw the sun again he’d act on his feelings. Whatever those feelings might have been no one knew except the man sleeping in the cot next to him. Unfortunately, Ignis hadn’t told Gladio anything more after that. Prompto would have to figure out the real meaning behind the kiss on his own.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to ruminate for much longer, when Ignis let out a long breath and moved slightly. Hopping off his cot, Prompto dropped down on his knees next to Ignis. “Hey, how you are feeling?” he asked quickly hoping to dispel any lingering fears as Ignis woke.

The first sound that tumbled past the advisor's lips didn’t sound like words, but he did manage to open his eyes. “Mhnnn, m’not dreaming am I?”

“No! It’s really over, we won.”

“Good, I don’t think I can get up, I need to sleep for another week,” Ignis sighed.

Laughing at how uncharacteristic the comment was Prompto couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, I think Noct is gonna win that game.”

Ignis turned to look around and huffed out a small breath. “He’s always been excellent at taking naps. He’s not injured is he?” he checked quickly, the thought seeming to have just come to mind.

“Not that we can tell, he was grumbling about being sore, but he’s alright otherwise.”

“Good, and Gladio?”

“Same, he’s a little more beat up than the rest of us but he’s fine too.”

“And you? You seem in good spirits.”

“I’m fine, still sorta shell shocked that this is all real. I’ve been staring out the window looking at the sunlight, gods Iggy we did it!”

“That we did,” Ignis smiled and held his gaze. Vibrant green eyes roamed his face but never looked away. “I hope you didn’t mind my display earlier.”

Perking up at the subject Prompto shuffled a little closer. “You mean when you kissed me?”

“Yes, that. I’d promised myself a little something self-indulgent if we ever managed to see the sun again. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I simply couldn’t deny myself any longer.”

“I wasn’t uncomfortable, um – just surprised,” Prompto offered quietly. “I didn’t know you liked me that way.”

Ignis laughed softly and worked his arm out from under the covers. “I’ve liked you that way for a few years,” he said while reaching out his arm to grab a fist full of Prompto’s shirt. “I assumed I’d be forgiven given the circumstances. If you weren’t interested, that is.”

“Uh – but I don’t want to forgive you.”

“Oh, for what reason exactly?” Ignis asked puzzled.

Prompto was sure the grip on his shirt had gotten incrementally tighter. Ignis was still looking at him, though he appeared to be nervous if his slightly furrowed brow was anything to go on. Taking a deep breath Prompto said what he felt was right. “I don’t think people have to forgive someone if they aren’t upset.”

Unable to brace himself, Prompto fell on the cot when Ignis pulled him forward. Their noses were only a few inches apart now and Prompto could see every beauty mark on Ignis’ face in stunning detail.

The advisor swallowed hard and took a steadying breath, “Might I be correct in assuming I’ll be given another free pass should I act so brazenly in the future?”

Prompto could only nod his head and wait. This was all so new, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t like the idea. Ignis had been one of his best friends for over a decade. The chance to explore something more with him was exciting.

Without realizing it, the gap between them had shrunk. Ignis had maintained his grip and didn’t appear to be letting go anytime soon. Deciding to just go for it, Prompto leaned in the rest of the way. The kiss was soft and delicate. Nothing at all like Prompto was expecting. The brief taste he’d had earlier was nothing like this.

The moment Ignis released his hold; Prompto surged up and held Ignis’ face in between his hands. The advisor's arms were twined around his waist and pulling him close. Not wanting to crush the man Prompto had to break apart to brace himself on the cot. “Careful there,” he rasped, “I don’t want to crush you.”

“I’m sturdier than I look,” was the husky reply he received.

“I know you are, but maybe you should rest some more?”

“Only if you join me, I simply can’t let you slip away, not after,” Ignis paused and licked his lips, “not after that.”

Prompto didn’t have to be asked twice, grinning like an idiot he quickly shucked off his shoes and gingerly crawled under the covers. “Tell me if I hurt you at all, kay?”

“You could never hurt me.”

“I’m serious!” Prompto huffed as he worked to situate his legs comfortably.

“You’re doing splendid, don’t worry about it.”

Snorting at Ignis’ attitude, Prompto finally came to rest with his arm across the advisors’ waist. His injury was further up and Prompto was being extra careful not to jostle the man. “I still can’t believe this is happening.”

“What, the light coming back, Noct surviving, or us kissing?”

“Oh em gee, all of it!” Prompto yelped but not loud enough to wake the others.

“It appears the dawn has brought with it renewed hope,” Ignis uttered right before his eyes slipped shut.

Prompto knew he had to be tired, he’d only been able to rest for a few hours. Ignis most likely needed a few days to sleep and recoup his energy. Smiling at the idea that they would get to repeat their previous activities, Prompto snuggled closer and allowed his body to shut down. They had more to talk about and more to do but it could wait. Life was going to get better, it already _was_ better.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
